Shelf type furniture products for storage of articles are available in an abundance of variations and typically are constructed of wood, metal, plastic and/or combinations thereof. Depending on the type of article to be stored and/or the degree of article care to be afforded, the product can be constructed so as to either expose or enclose the shelving. The latter is usually contained within an enclosed cabinet of sorts adapted for either wall mounting or free standing. In a usual enclosed cabinet construction, access to the shelving is provided by doors that hinge, slide, fold or roll.